


野兽派对

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 2715乱搞/林欲芳乱写的





	野兽派对

崔胜澈醒来的时候清晰的记忆只停留在自己咬在尹净汉脖子上的前一秒。  
  
他还没吸过精灵的血，浓稠的液体划过喉咙的时候还在想味道和普通人也没有什么区别。  
  
后来才发现是有的。  
  
区别就是尹净汉甚至只用手就能把他操高潮一次。  
  
“你叫什么名字？我猜猜，崔胜澈，嗯？”尹净汉把他的上衣脱下来，毫无防备，钱夹就放在上衣外套里，还有手机，屏幕亮着，上一条消息是权顺荣的：  
  
哥，这边这个是个恶魔，你小心点。  
  
他哥可还怎么小心，上衣早已经被脱掉了，光洁的皮肤暴露在冷色调的灯光下，线条被勾勒得很明显，裤子上的腰带和拉链是自己解开的，隔着内裤胡乱地揉了两把自己的分身，硬起来之后就往尹净汉身上蹭：“哥哥，好哥哥……给我吧……”  
  
“啧……我可没叫你吸我的血啊，你自讨苦吃要学会负责哦。”尹净汉为了不让对方倒下去只好两只手都腾出来搂紧崔胜澈的腰，因为欲望变得沙哑的嗓音从耳朵根往身后爬，“好哥哥都叫出来了，那接下来就要看胜澈乖不乖咯。”

崔胜澈呜咽着搂紧了他， 因为太用力勾得尹净汉差点没倒下去，他打量着崔胜澈的身材，吸血鬼不都应该纤细瘦弱么？自己怀里这个快和之前天天跑健身房的李知勋一样了。

他有点后悔，刚才自己应该挑那个更顺从的孩子来着，现在这个自己不是搞不定，只不过不想在第一场就消耗了太多体力。  
  
崔胜澈的下巴刚好搭在对方脖子上，自己刚才咬出来的伤口还散发着血液的锈味，迷茫间看见尹净汉的连脸，被映成灯光的颜色，眼睛却很明亮，尚存理智告诉自己不能再喝下去了，就把鼻子凑在那边一个劲儿的嗅。  
  
不紧不慢地把崔胜澈抵在墙壁上，尹净汉的右手手覆上崔胜澈的胸，健身的一个好处就是有肉的地方摸起来都很舒服，尹净汉早在李知勋身上就体会过。  
  
他把头偏过去和崔胜澈接吻，尹净汉知道吸血鬼缓解吸血欲望的另一个方式就是做爱，更何况这人现在还喝了自己的血，注定今天晚上有的玩。手在厚实的胸前揉了两把就移下去握住崔胜澈的性器，换了个姿势，俯身把挺起来的乳头含进嘴里，毫不留情地大力吮吸。  
  
崔胜澈的阴茎都不知道吐了几波前液，整个龟头都湿漉漉的，尹净汉用手环成圈从顶端一直撸到底，已经完全硬了，过程中崔胜澈煽情底扶着他埋在胸前的脑袋呻吟，手里的茎身就更兴奋地在尹净汉手里进出。  
  
摸了没两下尹净汉就把手伸到后面，两根手指轻松地就能把吸血鬼的屁股捅开，本来这类生物就没法被疼痛伤害到，更何况崔胜澈权顺荣他们这种提前做好准备的模范猎物。  
  
“嗯……”尹净汉的手指纤长，没两下就摁到崔胜澈的敏感点上，精灵血在身体里沸腾的感觉一瞬间都找到了宣泄口，崔胜澈大声地叫出来，呻吟随着尹净汉手指的动作戳得稀碎，“别……轻点，太猛了。”

尹净汉的动作并没有放慢，仍旧用力摁压在崔胜澈身体里那一点的周围：“那胜澈说是前面比较爽还是后面比较爽，嗯？”

“不……呃嗯……我不知道……”崔胜澈哪里顾得上这些，满脑子只有想要被填满的色情想法，尹净汉的手上功夫非常了得，含在他胸前的嘴巴也把两边都照顾到。

听见这个让自己不怎么满意的答案，尹净汉第一时间没有生气，反而是做出一副可怜的样子，他向来擅长这个，用委屈的声音对着崔胜澈：“那如果胜澈不告诉我，我就不知道一会儿要操哪里才能你高潮了。”

这人看得一副薄面皮的样子，骚话说出来倒是一套一套的，还叫人找不出瑕疵，更别提崔胜澈清醒的时候就敌不过人家，这会儿更是眼泪汪汪的，生怕一会儿自己真的没办法高潮，只好小声嘟囔了两声以做回答。

“后……后面。”

“胜澈说什么？不大点声我可是听不到哦。”

“后面！后面比较爽……”

尹净汉说到做到，没一会儿就让崔胜澈用后面高潮了一次。

至于后面怎么换到了李知勋他的记忆里已经不清楚，睁眼的时候自己已经被推到了床上，面前是刚刚和权顺荣跟着走的红头发男人，他意识还有点不清晰，看着对方的脸迷茫地哼了声，李知勋正在啃他的锁骨，察觉到他的动静兴奋地趴上来观察他，看到崔胜澈脸上迷茫的表情之后自己脸上的表情也黯淡下去：“什么嘛，看起来哥哥并不想要我。”

“不，不是的。”崔胜澈最不擅长的就是面对比自己小的男孩子闹委屈，所以哪怕权顺荣和他那么亲密的关系，闹脾气的时候也是挖空心思去哄，这会儿怎么可能想得起来李知勋是个小恶魔的事实，赶紧伸手扶在对方的后背上，“没有不想要你，只不过我想着你不是刚才和顺荣……啊……”

他话音刚落李知勋就抬起腰操进来，后穴被尹净汉玩弄过一轮，方才李知勋也没少把玩他屁股的样子，性器一插进去就被包覆住，没有给他缓冲和适应的时间，李知勋立刻就在他的身体里动起来。

“哥怎么能忘了我是个恶魔呢，恶魔可是很坏的啊……但是，但是哥哥对我很好，所以用我的东西来满足哥哥吧。好不好……”

他的动作明显就不允许自己拒绝的势头，崔胜澈嘴巴都合不拢，一部分亮晶晶的唾液就沾在嘴边：“嗯……好，我……嗯……可是我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

恶魔的尾巴轻轻抚上来，用尾端凸起的部分轻刮着崔胜澈背中央：“李知勋，哥哥叫我知勋吧。”

崔胜澈印象里恶魔的尾巴应当是硬邦邦的皮革触感来着——毕竟他也只是个普通吸血鬼，连同类都见得少，更别提其他神奇物种了，今天遇上个精灵差点食物中毒就够倒霉的了，谁知道这恶魔比那精灵还难缠百倍。

李知勋用恶魔尾巴缠着崔胜澈的分身，他要射的时候在底端猛地收紧了，还用顶端带尖的部分堵在马眼，就是不让崔胜澈释放，硬生生等他爽过了一轮，第二轮要射精的时候才松开了崔胜澈叫对方和他一起。

吸血鬼会被玩坏么？崔胜澈的猎艳经历也不少了，这还是头一次被玩到产生了这样的想法。

他晕晕乎乎睡过去的时候还在想今天可真够奇幻的，人还没清醒过，身子就去了两回。

再醒来就是这会儿了，他身体里精灵血液的影响好像消下去的一点，但身体还是燥热的，屁股也发痒。稍微回想了下为数不多能记起来的事，睁开眼睛就看见自己面前也同样悠悠转醒的权顺荣。

他上半身很多吻痕，因为皮肤很白所以特别明显，脖子上的红痕尤其多，印象里尹净汉应该是去和他做爱了，这人的占有欲还真强。

不过他想自己身上肯定也好不到哪里去，因为他的四肢都酸痛着，这会脑海里出现的小恶魔的脸又和尹净汉的一起出现在旁边。

他们两个人都没有穿衣服，站在自己和权顺荣躺着的床前，背在床单上蹭蹭，再加上看到权顺荣一身赤裸的样子，自己的身上肯定也是光的。

“吸血鬼，恶魔，精灵，这组合可真有意思。”尹净汉软塌塌地靠在李知勋的肩膀上，饶有趣味地看着面对面躺着的两个吸血鬼，“你们两个虽然能力很普通，倒是挺会爽的。”

他说的两个人脸上一阵红一阵白，开诚布公地讨论床上功夫的确会让人觉得有点害羞，就算是吸血鬼也会有老白脸一红的时刻，可是听见尹净汉的声音身体里消散下去一点的欲望又升腾上来。

那人的金发很好看，崔胜澈又想起刚才没有和尹净汉做完的事实，刚想开口却被权顺荣先一步抱紧了，那人意识或许还不清楚，混乱当中第一反应就是保住自己可以无条件依赖的崔胜澈，因为汗湿干了的鼻尖温度更加凉，就恣意地在哥哥脸上蹭：“哥哥，胜澈哥……顺荣好想要啊……”

“啊……”尹净汉方才肯定是察觉到了崔胜澈的意思，因为这个时候他说，“看来顺荣想要先和胜澈亲热呢，那你们两个先一起做好不好。”

权顺荣也听到了尹净汉说的话，转过头一脸迷茫地看他，他的脸上亮晶晶的，本来皮肤就白，加上浮了一层汗珠所以如同发光的珍珠：“顺荣和，和哥哥先一起做么？”

“是的唷，就像你们往常做的那样。”这会笑眯眯的轮到了李知勋。

权顺荣真的很听话，这就换了方向用脸面对着崔胜澈的下体，如同他们往常经常做的那样，崔胜澈还没有在状态中所以还疲软着，但是权顺荣的东西已经半挺立着支棱在他眼前，雄赳赳气昂昂的。

他大腿根上很多软肉，因为最近都没有怎么锻炼了，手掌轻拍上去就像布丁一样发颤，权顺荣的声音比大腿上的肉还要软一点，还没叫完崔胜澈的名字就把对方两腿间的东西吃进了嘴里。

不知道这两个人什么时候给他们做了清洁，刻板印象里色情大魔王难道不应该黏糊糊地做到第二天早上天亮么？

崔胜澈得空看了眼黑漆漆的窗外，还在失神的时候权顺荣的阴茎就自己偷跑进来嘴巴里。

该死，自己迟早有一天要改了这个动不动就张嘴的坏习惯！

权顺荣整个人都散发出一股甜腻的玫瑰香味，这应该是这两个人用的沐浴露味道，崔胜澈对味道十分敏感，因为刚才也在李知勋身上追寻到了同样的味道。

但是渐渐随着权顺荣的分身在他的嘴里鼓胀得越来越坚挺，崔胜澈已经没有精力和意识再去考虑性爱之外无关的问题了。

权顺荣每次口交都要在临近高潮的时候深喉，与此同时自己的下半身被对方卖力地取悦着，虽然不同人类一样湿热，但灵巧的舌头在冠状沟上舔弄。理智还不断提醒着他尹净汉和李知勋还在一边居高临下地看着，虽然光着身体但是好端端地抱着胳膊所以一副正经的样子。

他这才意识到今天一直到现在为止的疯狂都只不过是音乐最高潮来临前的桥段乐章，狂欢要等到这一次高潮过后，才会真正的开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 野兽派对的意思是不管死活只管爽的意思


End file.
